This application relates to a new type of crane for hoisting and moving ultra-large objects. For example, the crane may be used to carry tubular concrete segments or large pieces of pipe eighteen feet or more in diameter for transportation and assembly in the field. Missile silos may use large concrete housings of this type. In the alternative, large storage tanks or catch basins for water may be made from large, tubular segments of this type, where both the bulk and the weight of the object to be moved is extremely high, and at the same time the object must be carried over rough terrain.